gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III
The OZ-00MS2B (OZ-00MS3) Tallgeese III (aka Tallgeese, Tallgeese III) is a mobile suit featured in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. It is piloted by Zechs Merquise. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Tallgeese III is based on the previous two models and, like them, features superior speed that exceeds that of most other mobile suits. It retains the beam saber that are used by the previous models, and features three new weapons, a pair of head mounted vulcans, a retractable heat rod and a mega beam cannon. Its also has a new head design and different shoulder armor. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Mega Beam Cannon :The strongest weapon of the Tallgeese III is its mega beam cannon, which replaces the dober gun used on the previous two models. It has two modes; a compact configuration which functions like a beam rifle, and a beam cannon mode where the barrel splits open and extends. The beam cannon mode is among the most powerful mobile suit beam cannons, and nearly as powerful as the twin buster rifle of the Wing Zero, with one shot being enough to destroy the asteroid base MO-III. ;*Shield :Like the previous two models, the Tallgeese III's shield is hung off the left shoulder joint for defensive purposes, but unlike its predecessors, it also mounts a retractable heat rod in addition to two beam sabers. :;*Beam Saber ::The Tallgeese III is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the shield when not in use. Powered by an internal capacitor, the beam saber focuses plasma into a blade shape and can cut through any object not treated with an anti-beam coating. While the basic structure of the beam sabers are similar to the ones used by the Tallgeese and Tallgeese II, they've been enhanced and possess the same performance as the ones equipped by Gundams. :;*Retractable Heat Rod ::Hidden within the shield is a retractable heat rod. When deployed, it can be used with or without being super-heated. The heat rod can be used to trip or entangle opponents, and even cut through mobile suits when heated. This weapon is useful for battling mobile suits with anti-beam coatings. Special Equipment & Features ;*Interface System :The cockpit has an interface that served as the precursor of the Epyon System. History Tallgeese III is a variant of Treize Khushrenada's OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II and started development around the same time as the building of that unit; however, it wasn't finished in time for Treize to take it with him to space. After the Eve Wars' conclusion, the Tallgeese III was confiscated by the Earth Sphere United Nation's Preventer taskforce and kept in storage. In AC 196, when the Mariemaia Army declared war on the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, former OZ ace pilot Zechs Merquise returned from hiding to work for the Preventers. Zechs was assigned the code name Wind and given Tallgeese III to fight against Mariemaia's Army. He first attacked them in space while they launched from their base MO-III. Using the suit's beam saber, Zechs cut down several ships but had to stop when Dekim Barton threatened to throw a colony at Earth. When Dekim fled, Zechs used the suit's mega beam cannon to destroy the asteroid base. Later, Zechs used the Tallgeese III to pacify Mariemaia's army of MMS-01 Serpents in Brussels without killing any of the pilots. Picture Gallery Oz-00ms2b-gun.jpg|Tallgeese III equipped with Mega Beam Cannon OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III Front Lineart.jpg|Line art - front view OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III Back Lineart.jpg|Line art - rear view GIEfa.jpg|Treize looking at his schematics of Tallgeese II and Tallgeese III OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 1) 01.jpg|First appearance (Silhouette) (Endless Waltz OVA 1) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 2) 01.jpg|Face close up (Endless Waltz OVA 2) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 2) 02.JPG|With Mega Beam Cannon (Endless Waltz OVA 2) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 2) 03.jpg|Charging Mega Beam Cannon (Endless Waltz OVA 2) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 2) 04.jpg|Firing Mega Beam Cannon (Endless Waltz OVA 2) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 3) 01.jpg|With Beam Saber (Endless Waltz OVA 3) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 3) 02.jpg|Deploying Retractable Heat Rod (Endless Waltz OVA 3) OZ-00MS3 Tallgeese III (Endless Waltz OVA 3) 03.jpg|Defeating Serpent (Endless Waltz OVA 3) Games Gundam Combat 18.jpeg|Gundam Combat: Marine-type Tallgeese III GGen Tallgeese III.png|SD Tallgeese III as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Unit_s_tallgeese_iii.png|S-Rank Tallgeese III as featured in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online ms_modal_unit_ew_06.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 068.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Tallgeese III.png|Tallgeese III from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Fan Art Tallgeese III wallpaper 1.jpg|Tallgeese III: wallpaper by 3DGUNDAM forum Tallgeese III wallpaper 2.jpg|Tallgeese III: wallpaper by 3DGUNDAM forum Gunpla OZ-00MS3_Tallgeese_III.jpeg|1/144 HG Fighting Action OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III (1998): box art HGFA Tallgeese III Special Edition.jpg|1/144 HG Fighting Action OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Special Edition (1998): box art RG Tallgeese III.jpg|1/144 RG OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Tallgeese III Boxart.jpg|1/100 HG OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III (1997): box art MG_Tallgeese_III.jpg|1/100 MG OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art MG Tallgeese III -Special Coating-.jpeg|1/100 MG OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III Coating (Events and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2020): box art Action Figures MSiA_oz-00ms2b_p02_Japanese.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_oz-00ms2b_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III" (North American release; 2000): package front view RobotDamashii_oz-00ms2b_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III (2011): package front view Notes and Trivia *In Super Robot Wars 64, the Tallgeese III can be obtained by bartering the Epyon to Howard. This method is a bit different compared to the method used to obtain the five Endless Waltz Gundams. The Endless Waltz Gundams can be obtained by fully upgrading the TV version of each pertinent Gundam. *Zechs appears with the Tallgeese III in Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED challenging the player (controlling Athrun Zala with his Justice). Before the fight begins, Zechs confirms that Athrun's mobile suit is a Gundam type, continuing that all Gundams are tools of mass destruction and such things must be destroyed. :*Additionally, the suit is featured in a secret boss battle, with the musical track used being a remix of the Tallgeese music used in Gundam Wing: Endless Duel. *The Tallgeese III's Mega Beam Cannon's function as a MAP attack is omitted from some Super Robot Wars games, but makes a notable reappearance in Super Robot Wars Z3: Time Prison. *It is possible to build either a Tallgeese or Tallgeese II from the 1/100 HG Tallgeese III and the 1/144 HG Fighting Action Tallgeese III model kits as they contain the necessary shoulder and head parts for the two older versions of the Tallgeese. *The Tallgeese III appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space as a DLC unit in the Japanese version, and already unlocked in the localized version. **Additionally, its equipment is depicted in error; the Mega Beam Cannon is a much thinner handheld weapon rather than it being attached to its shoulder. Also, during gameplay the shield is held upside down, though in the Unit Viewer this is rectified. Additionally, despite the presence of the shield, the heat rod is unavailable. Several of these problems are rectified in Gundam Battle Assault 3 as it uses recycled models from Encounters in Space. *The Tallgeese III's head ornament may be in reference to Char Aznable's original helmet. References *http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-092.jpg *http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-093.jpg External links *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III on MAHQ.net *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III on Wikipedia.org ja:OZ-00MS2B トールギスIII